Unexpected Encounters
by layla-xd
Summary: What happens when Brad, Aya, Yohji and Schuldig all meet in a club?


Author: Layla Title: Unexpected Encounters

_Fandom: Weiss Kreuz_

_Pairing: Brad Crawford/Aya Fujimiya; Schuldig/Yohji Kudoh_

_Warnings: Silly, probably OOC, language, Shonen-Ai, Lime. And it´s unbetaed._

Rating: T (am not sure about that, you have to tell me if I have to change the rating oO) Dedication: This is for my girlfriend Anna-chan because she´s just so adorable. Hope you like it, sweetie! A/N: Well, first I have to tell you some things: I´m a sixteen years old girl from Germany and not a native speaker, so there might be very silly grammar and spelling mistakes, I´m very sorry for that, but I´m still trying to learn this language better.

_I´ve written this fanfiction because I really like Weiss Kreuz fanfictions, I love writing and I have to pass my English exams soon, so I thought this would be a good preparation. But please don´t expect too much from this fanfic, it´s just a one shot with my favourite pairings based on a quite simple idea. So there isn´t a great, orinigal plot, sorry. I just wanted to write something short and entertaining, I don´t think I could do anything else with my current English knowledge._

_But it would be really really great if you could point out any mistakes you find, that would help to improve my English!_

_Anyways, read and enjoy (hopefully…) ^.~_

It was just a coincidence.

He often went to this club. Okay, not that often, but at least once a week.

He didn´t even have to order his drinks, the bartender already knew what he wanted.

He always sat down in a booth in the first floor. Every now and then a lonely woman or man wanted to flirt and sit next to him, but he sent them away. He wasn´t there for a flirt or a one night stand.

He chose this place for another reason;

He had a great view over the whole dance floor.

And that was why he was there.

He just liked to watch.

He didn't dance, he didn´t like it to grind against sweaty bodies.

But he loved the view of beautiful people, dancing lovely, flirting, kissing, talking, teasing. He felt strangely mighty when he watched all this from above, knowing much better what really went on in clubs like this than the dancers downstairs. They didn´t bother about the secret Yakuza meetings backstage, about the blood money washed here, the prostitution, the drugs.

Sometimes he happened to see some familiar faces like Yohji or Schuldig. Once even Omi came in for a drink. That was quite surprising. How did the kid manage it to get in? The boy didn´t look any older than 15!

But although especially Yohji and Schuldig went clubbing a lot he didn´t see them too often. This club was maybe just too tame for those two.

So it was just a coincidence that he came to see the scene happening down at the bar.

A lanky, tall man with dark blond hair and sunglasses obviously had a hot date that he was kissing. At least Yohji _tried_ to kiss his date but was interrupted through a hard smack in the face.

He smirked as he saw this.

The great womanizer Yohji Kudoh got dumped?!

He just _had_ to see the woman who did that!

He stood up, leaned against the balustrade and watched…

And the sight caught him totally unaware.

Dark red hair hanging in a pale face whose cheeks were a touch of pink, the lips were kiss swollen and slightly open, wild violet eyes were sparkling with fury.

It was utterly beautiful.

He felt the urge to touch this skin with his hands, to cover this mouth with his own, to see these fiery eyes melt with passion and lust…

God, he _wanted_ this man.

And Brad Crawford usually got what he wanted.

---------------------------------

Aya was fuming.

What did that idiot think to kiss him like that?!

That damn Kudoh just couldn´t differentiate between his dates and his colleagues.

How could he dare to kiss him? That was definitely the last time he went out with Yohji…

Aya hated it when people touched him. There were no words to describe how he felt when somebody kissed him.

Yohji had never done this before.

Okay, he always flirted. Even with Ken, Omi and Aya. But that was just the way Yohji was.

His playboy attitude belonged to him like the sunglasses and the smile on his lips.

Aya could handle the flirting – if handling meant ignoring it.

But kissing was another story.

Kissing was something special to Aya.  
You kiss the person you like, maybe love.

At this thought Aya had to laugh.

Yohji, in love with him?!

That was just ridiculous.

God, that was the reason he hated it to interact with other people.

They always bother you and you´re left angry, confused and annoyed.

He just didn´t understand other people.

And now he needed a drink.

Make that two.

That was probably the only thing he liked about clubbing – the liquor.

------------------------------

Brad slowly made his way through all the young people that were dancing, talking and flirting.

He received some really interesting offers from beautiful man and women, but he just didn´t care-

Who would pick a pretty chick when you could get a taste of the most beautiful man on earth?

And Aya _was_ beautiful.

Not that Brad hadn´t noticed that earlier. It was just the fact that he always was too occupied with fighting the redhead to cherish that stunning beauty. He´d never had the chance to just watch Aya – and now that he happened to see such an amazing view he felt more than attracted to the other man.

Suddenly a flash of orange caught his attention.

Schuldig.

Brad wasn´t really surprised, the German went out almost every evening.

The only thing he found suspicious was that the telepath always was here at the same time as Yohji. He wouldn´t date the Weiss, would he?

But even that didn´t matter to Brad now. He just couldn´t think of the German when pictures of a much darker red head filled his mind.

------------------------

Cool liquor ran down his throat, soothed the anger.

Aya didn´t like to be totally drunk, but that didn´t mean he didn´t drink at all. In fact Aya was quite fond of some drinks.

He liked the light headed feeling, but only without losing control.

And the alcohol usually helped when he was angry.

Aya slowly regained his usual cool composure and calmed down.

Okay, so Yohji had kissed him.

But as long as no one else knew this and that never happened again and as long as neither Yohji or Aya himself mentioned it ever, he could just forget the whole thing.

Perhaps Yohji would try to kiss and flirt with the other Weiss, maybe even Schwarz members… okay, besides the two chibis of course. There was this "older than eighteen"-rule of Yohji´s, if it was meant for boys too.

Sometimes he doubted that when he saw the way Yohji was leering at the Schwarz chibi. But on the other hand Yohji seemed to leer at everybody, no matter if it was girl, boy, Schwarz or Weiss. That didn´t automatically mean Yohji really wanted to fuck them.

It was similar with himself.

Surely he "hn"-ed all the time and was quite silent, but he also really liked talking. At least sometimes.

And one of his favourite conversational partners just made his way to him.

Aya loosened up a little and even smiled the tiniest bit. He really liked this man.

Behind this smiling, cold façade was a very humorous, ironic, but also very gentle, nice and intelligent man. He almost would say he could trust him. Of course he didn´t. But he could _imagine_ to do so, in another life. In his current position he just couldn´t allow himself to trust this person.

But they both knew that, so it wasn´t a big deal.

He waved at the other man to come closer.

"Hey, what´s up? Came to see Yohji?", he teased.

He knew that his friend had a little crush on the playboy.

"Nah, let´s see. Just wanna have some fun, with or without him."

"Well, your chances are quite good. He seems to be in the mood for red heads tonight. Lucky for you, bad for me, I guess…"

"Oh, got a little unwanted attention, did you?"

"You _know_?!", Aya asked suspicious.

The red head next to him smirked.

"Well, I sensed some familiar minds when I entered the club and I just _had_ to see what´s going on."

"Great. Just great", Aya sighed.

"But don´t you dare to mention that again!"

He glared at the other one.

"Hey, you know, I never would tell anyone."

"Yaaaaj, of course, Schu. You might not _say_ it, but that´s the thing with you telepaths.

"Okay, okay, I promise to never tell anyone in _any_ way."

"Sah, just make sure to take Yohji home tonight and get him laid, then that won´t happen again, alright?"

Schuldig snorted.

"As if it is that easy. How the hell should I get his attention and take him when he can have every single woman or man in this fucking club, huh? I mean, look at him, he´s just so sexy, _everyone_ wants him. He won´t even notice me other than that I´m his enemy…"

"Hey, where is your self conscious?! Damn, Schu, you look really good and I know that you´re really nice and gentle, so go get your man!"

Schuldig blinked.

Was this Aya Fujimiya cheering him up and telling him to bed Yohji?

_Aya_was giving him advice for flirting and relationship?!

That was just so cute!

He hugged the other red head and teased:

"Oooooh, you´re soooo kawaii, Aya! I always knew there was this nice and cheerful person underneath these layers of ice!"

Aya immediately tensed and shoved the German away. With a scowl on his face he hissed:

"Don´t you dare to say that!"

"Hey, I´m sorry, okay? I just wanted to thank you. It´s really nice to have found such a good friend in you, ya know."

That was pretty much the same Aya felt but he just couldn´s express it verbally. So he chose to show it in another way and returned the hug Schuldig had given him before.

They stayed like this for a moment when suddenly Schuldig pulled back and began to grin.

With a suggestive smile he said:

"Oh, _that´s_ gonna be interesting. I´ll get my fun, maybe you will too… try to be frank, okay? Good night!"

And with that he got up and vanished on the dance floor.

Aya sat puzzled and overwhelmed on his chair but regained his control quickly. Well, you never knew what Schuldig was up to. The telepath was just so spontaneous and sometimes even silly.

Just as Yohji.

And just as Yohji there was a really friendly and serious, sometimes even sad person inside. So Aya really hoped for them to get together.

But that also meant he was alone again.

Time for another drink, wasn´t it?

---------------------------

This was just _impossible_.

Schuldig.

That damn telepath.

Hugged _his_ redhead.

How could he dare?!

Was there something going on between those two?

No, he would have noticed that… or would he?

Anyway, all he felt now was pure anger and… jealousy.

He watched as Aya hugged Schuldig back and just wanted to strangle a specific German.

Fortunately they finished their snuggle sessions and Schuldig left - and headed straight towards him.

"Hello, hello, Braddy, looking for a hot date?"

God, how he hated this playful and teasing side of the red head. He really respected Schuldig as a teammate and even liked him, but that facet of his personality…

"It´s Crawford to you."

"Don´t be so mean! And there I was thinking you´re into redheads… but okay, maybe you go more for the serious, cold ones. With violet eyes. And pale, smooth skin. And blood red hair… I´m just too orange, right? Hehe, that´s okay, I´m more into blondes. With green eyes… Nah, all the kittens are just so beautiful, don´t you think? So have fun with your kitty, I´ll have some with mine. Oh, and let me give you an advice: Kitty´s got claws, so try to overwhelm him or you´ll get some nasty scratches. Seduce him, Braddy. He may struggle, but he´ll thank you later… and he´s definitely worth it, let me tell you that!"

And with a big grin Schuldig escaped his furious leader who wanted to run him down for the last comment.

Schuldig had touched Aya? _His_ Aya?!

Oh, he was so gonna pay for this!

But obviously Schuldig hat other targets now…

Red and orange just didn´t match.

But black and red made a beautiful picture…

Now he just had to convince Aya. Easier said than done.

----------------------------

Schuldig grinned satisfied.

It was always so entertaining to irritate and joke around with Braddy – even or maybe especially because Crawford didn´t like that at all.

But, hey, fate´s a bitch!

And so Brad had to suffer and live with Schuldig if he wanted a telepath in his team.

Schuldig liked Brad.

And he especially liked it to tease him.

It was so funny to see these emotionless, cold eyes go all fiery and narrow with anger, to watch the controlled face get annoyed and angry, to hear the livid growl when Crawford got _really_ angry.

But that was a quite dangerous hobby.

He had to get away fast because an upset Crawford could be really, really bad.

Nah, but he didn´t need to worry about Brad now. He would be busy with a specific redhead – and Schuldig himself couldn´t wait to get his Yohji.

He scanned the thoughts around him until he found the blonde´s mind.

Ah, Mr. Playboy obviously needed a bit distraction from his failed encounter with Aya, and what would do this job better than dancing?

This was the perfect chance for Schuldig!

He cautiously came closer until he stood directly behind the blonde.

God, these wonderful hips were swaying seductively in the rhythm of the music, those tight, washed jeans pointed out these long legs, the wonderful green eyes were sparkling each time Yohji turned his head, honey blonde hair streaks were hanging in this beautiful face…

Yohji looked _delicious_ to Schuldig.

He couldn´t wait to have a taste of this!

So he put his most charmingly smile on his lips and layed his hands on Yohji´s hips.

But instead of pulling away or turning around the blonde just pressed closer and danced together with him.

It was pure heaven.

He had dreamt of this for such a long time and now it was really happening – and it felt that damn good. Yohji was the most beautiful man he´d ever seen and he was dancing oh so wonderfully against him. Schuldig felt like his skin burnt where it was touched by Yohji´s.

He couldn´t help but groan.

He didn´t know when mere dancing had got him this excited.

They danced together for what seemed to be an eternity.

Schuldig lost himself completely to the music, to the changing light, to the body in front of him, to the way it grinded against his own… He lost himself to this sensual dance with the person he adored more than any other one before.

He lost himself to Yohji – and the blonde still didn´t know whom he was dancing with.

--------------------------

Aya was having the second wodka lemon this night when somebody grabbed his arm.

He swallowed and turned around to see who would interrupt his little drinking session in such a rude way. He hated it to be touched, so why did these things _always_ happen to him?!

He glared daggers at the silly smiling blond man who was dressed in some kind of bondage wear but than he remembered what Schuldig and Yohji both had told him often enough.

//Must not scare others, must be nice, must be nice//

He repeated this in his head until he calmed down a little bit, then he asked:

"What?"

Okay, that was not _that_ kind but it wasn´t rude either.

"Well, I thought that you and I… maybe… could have some fun together. That´s what this whole thing is all about, isn´t it? About having fun."

Well, that was probably right.

But Aya just couldn´t see what "fun" he should get with this freakish, slim, ever-smiling and obviously really inpolite and dumb man.

So he didn´t answer at all but sent the man a nasty glare with the clear meaning "get off, bother someone else!".

Aya turned towards the bar again and finished his drink.

Really, why on earth did he get all this unwanted attention?

He didn´t consider himself as beautiful or attractive. In comparison to men like Yohji and Schuldig he just felt boring, stuffy and shy, not as sexy and sensual like most others. So he always was surprised if someone approached him. But on the other hand, he _was_ well trained and he wasn´t ugly. Probably that was enough for most of these annoying people.

Fortunately Aya always managed it to drove them away with his cold attitude and his glares.

Okay, not _always_. Some idiots really dared to approach him again, as a hand on his arm proved.

He turned around with a vicious snarl.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

But the blonde just grinned.

"Oh, why should I? It´s getting better and better… I´m really into the wild ones, you know? It´s more fun to tame them…"

Aya´s eyes narrowed with anger.

What did this jerk think of him? "Wild ones to be tamed"?! He so could kill him for that! But he didn´t want to attract too much attention, so he just smacked the other man into the chest. Okay, that would hurt, but it wouldn´t do any real damage. At least not if Aya didn´t want to hurt him badly.

The blond winced a bit and the smile slowly faded from his face. Instead of that anger glazed in his eyes and he hissed:

"You like it really hard, don´t you? I will make you suffer before you´ll scream my name and beg me for release, you so gonna pay for-"

"Stop that."

Aya froze as he heard this deep, cold voice. That sounded almost like…

"Take your hands off what´s _mine_, leave him alone. Immediately."

The voice took a darker, threatinig tone until the mere sound of it implicated suffering and pain.

Aya only knew one person who could speak like that.

It was the person he´d never thought to see in this club.

But still he was standing in front of him, protecting him from this dumb blonde and calling him "his".

Aya just couldn´t help the stunned expression on his usually so controlled face as he stared into the amber eyes of Brad Crawford.

-----------------------

He growled furiously at the jerk that had flirted with Aya. How did this man get the idea he ever could be a match for someone like Aya? God, the assassin could _kill_ him with less to none effort, and this idiot wanted to control him and to tame him?! Some people were too stupid for their own good. Especially when they touched someone who belonged to Brad Crawford.

Obviously he made his point for the other man flinched with anxiety and vanished from his sight.

Crawford snortet disdainfully and then turned to the center of his attention – his pretty red head with a startled countenance which only made him more sexy.

"Nice to meet you here, Aya."

His words were answered with a really nasty glare and a scowl on Aya´s face.

"What the hell do you want from me, Schwarz?"

"My ,you don´t seem to have problems with some other Schwarz – let´s say Schuldig – so please drop the Schwarz thing, okay? And to answer your question: I just want to talk to you. Maybe have a drink with you. Enjoy your company. Admire your beauty…"

He came closer with each word until his fingers brushed Aya´s cheeks.

That only earned him an even more furious glare and a angry outburst.

"God, what is wrong with you peoply nowadays? Always these talks of "beautiful" and "pretty" and "attractive"… seriously, do you need it that badly or do you just can´t pick up someone else? Can´t you just find someone more beautiful and leave me alone?"

"But you _are_ beautiful, pretty and attractive", Crawford pointed out bluntly.

He almost smiled at the confusion and disbelief in these fascinating amethyst eyes.

Who would have thought that Aya Fujimiya was that oblivious to his own beauty and sex appeal?! It was kind of… cute. Oh, he better not let that know Aya or he´d run him through with his katana. But Crawford just couldn´t help the small smile on his lips.

Then he whispered suggestively:

"You know, Aya, I could show you just _how_ beautiful I find you…"

That earned him even wider eyes full of surprise, shock, fear and… curiosity?

Well, so he _had_ chances after all. Now he just had to use them.

So he put his hands around the younger man´s neck and brushed there lips together.

It was just a short kiss, a taste of what could be and, if Crawford succeeded, would be – as soon as possible. But just as Balinese before him he didn´t get the reaction he want from Aya. At least he was prepared and backed off quickly enough to escape Aya´s attack. Schuldig was right, this kitten definitely got claws. But to Crawford, that wasn´t a disadvantage at all since he liked strong partners. And Aya was one of the few persons Crawford could accept as equal. So he just smiled amused at the angry red head.

Yohji might be scared by the smack and the death glare, but Crawford really wasn´t. He didn´t give up on something he wanted – and after this kiss he wanted Aya more than anything else.

---------------------------------------

What – the – fuck?!

Aya just sat on his bar chair and couldn´t believe what had happened.

First, Brad Crawford appeared out of the blue.

Brad Crawford. Oracle. In a night club.

That just seemed so out of character for all Aya knew of the American. Not that the man had looked out of place, not at all. Without a white suit but in jeans and a black tee instead he had to admit that Crawfor looked really really good.

But that was not the point.  
The point was that his enemy had saved him from this annoying blondie, had made him compliments and actually _kissed_ him. Of course Aya didn´t kiss him back but tried to smack him. And of course that had failed thanks to these damn precognitive abilities of the other man. But what really set it off was that Crawford just stayed where he was and even _smiled_ at him. And looked really attractive doing that.

That was just too much for Aya. Somehow everything went wrong this evening. Okay, at least it couldn´t get any worse than it already was, could it?

So he sighed and muttered:

"Great, could you _please_ stop this smiling? It´s kinda scary."

"Oh for you I´d do anything, Aya darling."

Yeah, of course.

"Then just buy me a drink and I´ll be pleased."

To his astonishement Crawford actually did what he was told.

Well, but that wasn´t bad at all because it meant one free drink for Aya. Ah, Tequila this time. He finished it in no time and closed his eyes. Maybe he´d had a little bit too much liquor this night, but that couldn´t be helped now.

Suddenly a deep voice asked:

"Well, I did what you wanted. Won´t you do something for me in reward?"

Aya slowly opened his eyes just to see Crawford next to him. Hell, he´d expected the man to go away, but instead he had come even closer! And now he was asking for a reward?!

"Am not drunk enough for that."

As he noticed the amused glitter in the amber eyes of the American he added:  
"And I don´t plan to ever _be_ drunk enough, so don´t ask."

Okay, so the liquor had loosened him up a bit, but he still could walk straight if he wanted to. Perhaps.

"Hey, you don´t even know what I want from you, do you?"

"Want to mock me. Want to make fun of me. They always do…"

But those wonderful, dark eyes didn´t seem amused. They didn´t seem to be mocking. They were honest, and deep, and a wonderful shape of amber that just fascinated Aya. He´d never imagined that these eyes could be so warm… so gentle… so beautiful…

He didn´t even realize that he started to lean onto Crawford. All he was aware of were these hypnotizing eyes that got closer and closer, and this pleasant voice that whispered:

"I´d never dare to mock you, Aya. I truly like you… I truly want you.."

And with that a gentle, careful kiss was placed on his cheek, only to be followed by more feather light kisses, trailing down to his lips and covering his mouth.

Nobody had ever been so gentle to him.

Nobody had ever made him feel so comfortable, so good, so… needing.

And suddenly Aya didn´t mind the fact that this was Crawford anymore. How could this man be his enemy when he made him feel so good, when he kept kissing him, holding him?

So Aya gave in to this wonderful atmosphere and let himself go.

---------------------------

Crawford watched as heavy lids closed over dazed eyes and the more than just slightly drunk redhead relaxed in his arms, accepted the kisses and even turned his face towards him so he had better access. This was just too good to be true. But he knew that it wouldn´t last long so he pushed his luck and _really_ kissed Aya, all lips, tongue and teeth, putting all his passion into this one kiss.

It was wonderful, fascinating, addicting, it was pure heaven – but it wasn´t enough at all. God, he´d never thought that Aya Fujimiya, who acted so cold all the time, could kiss like that!

He really couldn´t wait to have this man under him, to kiss this beautiful pale neck, to nibble at the delicious earlobe, to slide his hands down until they reached the redhead´s hips, and then…

And then angry violet eyes were glaring at him and Aya tried to shove him away. But the smaller man seemed to be really tipsy because he missed his usual strength and was somewhat unbalanced. In fact he tried to get up fast and ended up held by Crawford.

The American couldn´t hide an amused smirk. God, Aya was so cute when he was huffy!

Unfortunately the red head wasn´t drunk enough to miss this smirk and hissed:

"Don´t you dare to make fun of me!"

"I´d never do that… you´re just so cute, I can´t help it."

Now that was the wrong answer for Aya´s eyes narrowed and he looked at Crawford with a dangerous calm expression.

"So you think I´m cute, right? Sweet little kitten, so kawaii, ne? But would your kitty do _this_?!"

And with that Crawford´s mouth was claimed with a passionate dominance he didn´t know Aya was capable of. The American was so startled that he just let his control slip and found himself moaning and surrendering to this skilled tongue that thrusted into his mouth and made him forget everything around him.

----------------------------

Aya knew he was slightly drunk.

And he knew exactly that this was Brad Crawford, his enemy.

But at the same time he knew that he didn´t care because this man was just so fucking sexy and he found himself enjoying the teasing, the affection…

And so he gave in to his want and kissed him with all the passion he usually kept locked up.

The kiss was better than anything he´d ever experienced. He didn´t know when mere kissing ever had aroused him that much. Gods, he just needed more of this. He had never felt like this before, he was so full of need and desire and he felt so _wanted_ when those amber eyes looked at him with lust and anticipation.

Finally Aya broke away from the kiss to catch his breath and to think clearly.

"Crawford, we… we can´t do this…"  
"Hell, why not? You want me, don´t you?"

And how he wanted this man… but…

"We… we are enemies!"

"And so are you and Schuldig."

"Yeah, but he never did those things before that you do to me."

"Well, but he´s doing the same with Yohji, so it´s okay. God damn, Aya, stop thinking for once and tell me how you _feel_!"

How he felt? He should tell Crawford how he felt? How could he describe this heat within his body, the lust that filled his mind, the tingling on his skin wherever the other man had touched him?

But when he looked in Crawford´s eyes, he suddenly knew the answer.

With a seductive smile Aya whispered:  
"You want me to tell you how I feel? _That´s_ how I feel…"

He plastered feather light kisses on Crawfords cheek only to wander down to his neck while he pressed himself against the older man´s body.

He smiled as he heard Crawford moan and started to slowly trail his hands down the well toned body of the American. Aya then rubbed his body against Crawford´s, letting him feel how much he _wanted_ the other man.

"Is that answer enough?"

"Yeaaaaah…. Yeah, it definitely is. Gods Aya, don´t stop… tell me you don´t want to stop this. Tell me you want me."

"I want you. I _so_ want you. But not here."

"Then come with me. Come with me, Aya, and I show you how much I need you… there are so many things I want to do with you until you are _mine_."

Aya couldn´t help but shiver in anticipation as the deep, husky voice told him this and filled him with images and fantasies that made him even more aroused than he already was. He didn´t even want to struggle against the other man´s dominance…

Aya was usually no one to surrender, but somehow he could imagine to lose himself to these deep amber eyes, to this attractive face, to this strong body… He could see himself surrender to Crawford. And though he was a bit scared, this was all overwhelmed by pure lust.

So he whispered:

"Okay… take me as yours, Brad… please…"

And before he could truly think about what he´d just said, his waist was encircled by strong arms and the American guided him towards the entrance.

Aya had never been this happy to leave a club.

--------------------------

Yohji loved dancing.

He always felt like he could lose himself to the music, let his body move on its own until his mind was totally blank. He moved to the music and closed his eyes, and all thoughts of Asuka, of Weiss, of all the blood and pain were forgotten. Dancing was setting him free in a way that even sex couldn't do.

But there was one thing that was even better – dancing with somebody else like he was doing now. He could tell that the other one was male because of the masculine scent and the strong body he was pressed up to but he didn't mind at all. All that counted was that his partner was a very skillful dancer and that he felt more than comfortable with him.

He didn´t even know who his dancing partner was but he planned on finding out soon.

Slowly Yohji began to turn around without losing the beat and rhythm of the music.

But he apruptely stopped when he recognised the other man.

Dark leather pants that were not too tight but really form fitting. A silk shirt in a deep blue that showed pretty much of a well built body. A more than handsome face with sparkling blue eyes. Fiery orange hair that fell over the shoulders and made the man look absolutely gorgeous.

Yohji indeed noticed all these things. But the only word that left his lips was:

"Mastermind!"

The German smiled at him and said:

"Indeed. But it would be better to call me Schuldig in a place like this. Or Schu if you like that name more."

Yohji could just stare at him.

Schu.

The telepath had never spoken to him before. They sometimes passed each other in night clubs but Yohji usually chose to ignore Schuldig completely. He didn´t want to ruin his nights with fighting and Schuldig obiously thought so, too. But if Youhji had known the other man was such a good dancer and not hostile at all he would have changed his behaviour. But hey, it wasn´t too late for this, was it? Yohji never turned down the chance to flirt with an attractive person, no matter if it was a former enemy or not.

And so the blonde put his charming smile on his lips and said:

"Oh, Schu sounds just find to me. Care to join me for a drink?"

"Of course."

And than Schuldig smiled, too. It was fascinating how the pretty face got even more beautiful with that. Yohji started to grin. Hell, the German was more than sexy and acted really nice, perhaps the night was going to be better than he had thought after the little Aya-disaster.

-----------------------

Schuldig felt like he could hug the whole world.

Yohji hadn´t driven him away. Yohji hadn´t scream at him. In fact he had invited him for a drink and _smiled_ at him. That was almost more fantastic than the dancing. He would never have thought that the blonde would acutally smile at him.

So he couldn´t help but grin all the time while he followed Yohji to a small table in a corner of the club.

They sat down and ordered their drinks, then Schuldig asked curiously:

"So, why are you so nice to me? I mean, not that I mind at all, but it makes me wonder. You know, the whole Weiss and Schwarz thing…"

"Oh my, we never were exactly enimies. We weren´t ordered to kill you and you didn´t kill us either. And we don´t work for Kritiker anymore, so why the hell shouldn´t I be nice to such a sexy man?"

Schuldig grinned in response and said:  
"Ah, so you just couldn´t resist me, right?"

"Well, I wouldn´t say it like that, but anyways, why did you approach me in the first place?"

Schuldig sipped on his drink to get a bit of time. He knew that he had to tell Yohji the reason, but he really didn´t know how to explain this. But those emerald eyes looked at him in such a honest and curious way… So he sighed and just began to talk.  
"You always fascinated me, Yohji. I _knew_ how sad and broken you were because of Asuka, but still I saw you acting so nice, flirty, _vividly_. I knew your thoughts, I knew that you felt guilty, that the killing was almost too much for you, but still you continued and lived on. You still trusted, you still enjoyed life. I didn´t know how you do that, but it intrigued me. And then I met you at one of those clubs, I saw you dancing, I watched you flirting with this little brunette woman and I saw how nice and charming you were, although you didn´t know her, although you didn´t have any intentions to spend the night with her. And that impressed me. I didn´t remember the time _I_ had acted that kind towards other people, even towards those I actually care about. And, well, since then I made sure to visit the same clubs you did, to see you every now and then… I… well, I like you."

So. Now he had said it.

Schuldig kept playing with his glass and didn´t dare to look at Yohji. He had absolutely no idea how the blonde would react to this confession and he didn´t want to read his thoughts. What if Yohji would be disgusted by him? If he just didn´t like him? Had it really been right to tell him all these things?

------------------------------------

Yohji stared in awe at the orange haired man in fron of him.

Had he really just heard what he _thought_ he had heard?! The cocky, arrogant, extravagant, mocking and so very sexy Schuldig was confessing that he actually liked Yohji? Now that was something unexpected…

And it was so cute to see the German so unsure and hesitant. That was a side of Schuldig Yohji hadn´t seen before. Okay, how should he have had the chance to see the other assassin like that, it was not like they had been buddies. But still it was very surprising to see the him in this way, it was the first time Yohji really saw that there was a much more sensitive person underneath the somewhat cold and sarcastic façade. It just proved what an interesting character Schuldig was. Interesting and intriguing. Challenging.

And Kudoh Yohji could never resist a challenge. Especially not when the challenge was as sexy as this one.

So he reached out and graced Schuldig´s cheek with his hand to get the attention of the redhead. Slightly unsure blue eyes returned his gaze as he continued to look into these ocean like depths.

"So you like me, do you? Honestly?"

Yohji didn´t need to hear the answer, those eyes spoke without words. Yes, Schuldig really liked him. Luckily Yohji came to like the German as well.

"Hm, so why didn´t you approach me earlier then?"

Schuldig´s eyes widened and he stared at Yohji in surprise.  
"What? So you are not… you know, disgusted or reluctant?"

"No, why should I? And why don´t you know? I mean, you´re a telepath and all…"

"Well, I don´t read other people´s thoughts all the time, you know. It can be tiring and unpleasant, so I try to shield my mind and keep out of other minds as often as I can. And, well, it would be kind of impolite…"

Yohji had to grin at that. The great Mastermind was saying that reading thoughts was impolite?! Schuldig really seemed to be very very different than he appeared on missions. But that was only natural. No one showed their personal, casual side while killing people.

"Oh, so you´re just being nice, ne? But anyways, don´t worry. I just can tell you what I think so you don´t have to read my thoughts at all. To say one thing clear from the beginning: I like you, too. I mean, I don´t know you that well, but I really _want_ to get to know you. So what about going clubbing together every now and then?"

"Sounds great to me!"

Yohji once more smiled at Schuldig. Seemed like he had found someone to date on regular basis. And despite his fear of something more permanent, be it a real relationship or long time dating, somehow he was really excited about this. Maybe because Schuldig was a man and so unlike Asuka. Maybe because he was so fascinated by the German and enjoyed his company. And maybe just because he finally wanted to get over the whole Asuka issue and move on.

So he grabbed Schuldig´s hand and dragged him out of his seat.

"Then let´s dance some more, please."

He gave the German his most charming smile and was greeted with a similar expression.  
"Of course, Yohji, whatever you say."

Oh, that was an innuendo Yohji just couldn´t let pass.

"_Whatever_ I say?"

"Yeah."

"And if I´d order you to buy me a drink?"

"I´d do that."

"Or to drive me home?"

"I would do that, too."

"And if I told you to get me this sexy blonde over there?"

"What?!"

Yohji laughed at the shocked expression on Schuldig´s face.

"You don´t wanna do that, right?"

"Not really. But if you insist…"

"No, just kiss me and I´ll be fine."

"Now that is an order I´m pleased with…"

And with that Schuldig pulled Yohji into a tight embrace and kissed him sensually.

It was just a light, sweet kiss without any tongue involved, but still it was just perfect.

Yohji moaned lowly and pressed closer against the other body, opening his mouth wider.

Schuldig accepted the unspoken offer and slowly explored his mouth with his oh so skilled tongue, following the line of his lips and teeth, diving deeper and finally meeting Yohji´s own tongue to tease and play.

Finally they broke the kiss and smiled, each one more than comfortable with the current situation and the person in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------

Schuldig felt wonderful. He didn´t know when he had ever been this good in the last months. Yohji in his arms just felt so _right_, as if he´d belong there. And maybe he did, who knew.

Now that he could have the blonde, Schuldig wouldn´t let go so easily. Yohji practically had accepted to date him, had he? So this was what they would be doing in the next days and weeks, dating, dancing, spending time together.

As for now he wanted to dance on and on with the beautiful man in his arms but it was far past midnight and he noticed that Yohji´s mind was getting more tired, even if his body didn´t show that.

So he cautiously pulled back and asked:  
"Wanna go home?"

"Yeah, I guess it´s time…"

"Okay, I´ll drive you home, just as I promised."

That gained him a surprised and pleased look.

"Really, you would do that?"

"Of course, I already told you, I´ll do anything you want me to."

Yohji just nodded at that and they went for their jackets and left the club to go to Schuldig´s car, an old red Toyota.

Yohji laughed as he saw the car and teased:  
"Don´t you get enough money or why do you keep such a hideous car?"

Schuldig smiled as he thought of his precious BMW that waited at home in the garage. Well, but he didn´t want to park his "baby" in such a dangerous district so he kept a second car. Even if it was an ugly Toyota.

"Well, one could put it that way. But actually I just don´t want my first car to be damaged."

"Yeah, that´s why I always take a cab. And that allows me to drink much more than you did tonight…"

"That´s true."

Schuldig noticed that Yohji still didn´t get into the car but stood there and shifted slightly nervous from one leg to the other.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, it´s just… well, you would do anything I wanted you to?"

"Nah, not everything, but a lot of things. Oh, and just tonight of course, not that you think this offer stands forever."

Of course he liked Yohji but that didn´t mean he would _always_ just obey the other man.  
"Uhm, well, and if I would want you to stay with me tonight?"

That left Schuldig surprised. He hadn´t thought Yohji would ask him… but of course it made him happy. So he smiled widely and answered:  
"You want me to stay with you? Really? Nah, who could resist such a sweet offer! So, then, my place or yours?"

"Come with me tonight, please. Just to sleep. You know, actually _sleep_."

Schuldig understood.

Yohji didn´t want a one night stand, he didn´t want to rush things. But that was more than alright for Schuldig because he felt the same way. This thing with Yohji was meant to mean something, he didn´t want to ruin this with sex.

So the two playboys ended up snuggling together in Yohji´s king size bed while in another house, Brad and Aya enjoyed much more bodily and sweaty activities.

All in all that was the unexpected ending of an evening that had started so unspectacularly. And maybe, just maybe, it could be the beginning for something new and wonderful for all of them. After all you never know when love takes a hold of you.

Thank you so much for reading!

_It would be so, so great if you could comment, and feel free to point out any mistakes you noticed. I really appreciate constructive criticism._


End file.
